


How to get a pet

by Scarlet_Blade9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, I wanted to read something like this, Legilimency (Harry Potter), Occlumency (Harry Potter), One Shot, Other, Post-Sirius Black's Prank on Severus Snape, Werewolf Severus Snape, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Blade9/pseuds/Scarlet_Blade9
Summary: After the fiasco of rescue mission by James Potter, Severus Snape is bitten and lives trying not to attract attention. Unfortunately, some people point him to not nice source of it.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 45





	How to get a pet

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something like this ;-;   
> Hope you will enjoy.

Good looking, tall, expensively dressed person has appeared in this most unpleasant place in the Cokeworth. The difference between him and the surrounding was so big that he attracted everyone's attention until at one point it seemed as all people suddenly forgot he was there.

“Muggle, huh? Disgusting creature” said the blond hair beauty. He was on the business here. One of the people he has told Dark Lord about, the one of extraordinary skills, not connection, never answered his massages about planning a meeting with _Him_.

It put the Malfoy heir in trouble. If _He_ would be displeased at losing a potentially talented brewer before even the interview, especially that Lucius Malfoy all by himself chose to emphasis the boy talent and usefulness, it can have dire consequences.

Never before the thought has passed through his head that Severus Snape can ignore him or worse, refuse. The half blood without either money or connection or other friends who were not death eaters already? ‘It is just impossible’ he told himself and decided to clarify it all by himself. If it were just a missing owls, maybe they had trouble coming to this shit hole, after all they belong to Malfoys’ and had some standard, then it would resolve all and Severus would meet the Dark Lord even tomorrow and today he would take him to manor to be sure.

The house looked even worse than in his imagination. The thought he had to come into it...

“What am I doing to help fix your mess, Severus, you have no idea” for sure, the man considered coming here a great sacrifice.

He liked talking to Snape, he was intelligent and interesting, but not in such a place. He didn’t like him that much. He may not even love Naricissa Malfoy nee Black enough to come here for talk… but it is his and Severus punishment if he fails.

He didn’t have a choice.

With a disgust on his face, he knocked and prayed the inside looked better. When Severus opened it and without a word let him in, two thing hit the man.

First: the inside were only slightly better and visible thanks to Severus effort as there was a lot of books.

Second: he let him in, so he knew why he is here and in fact didn’t omitted, but refused invitation.

He would rather if the house inside were worse and it was a mistake, ten time more.

“Evening visitation, Lucius? In such a place? Nothing like you.”

Not even greetings were given to the pureblood lord.

“Good evening, Severus, barely 3 months out of Hogwart and you are already forgetting manners? It won’t do, you know?”

“I am not in a mood for pleasantries in this house and you would hardly come here specially to get them. Can’t even leave me alone?”

Grey eyes narrowed dangerously while staring at the black.

“My, my, this is not how to talk to betters than you, Severus, I may not be your prefect anymore, but I am still older.”

His converser only chuckled at that.

“We are both aware what you truly meant right now and for once… I think you may be right. It is also the reason why I never answered you. I suppose hiding now is useless, you will either get to know indirectly or from me. Who will care now?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean? What do you come here for, Lucius. Be forward or I will kick you out now.” The threat was visible and the man could feel how truthful Snape was. Nothing like before his fifth year. Apparently, he has mostly isolated himself after fifth year, but it was just like him.

What if there was more to it?

“I come as you had repeatedly refused the invitation to meet the Dark Lord, three times, every week I sent it, you never answered. I want to know why.”

“Maybe I don’t want to join?”

“Oh, and you have so many more amazing prospects before you? It is not that either Potter or some other the warrior of light who thinks you one of us, will let you work for them. And any neutral… we can be quite persuasive to force your future employment to fire you. Why fight against us, if no one is there to back you up?”

“It is not like you will want me anyway, I told you, it is not like you think it is” there was a bitterness and regret and hurt in the man’s voice.

“Why should we not? Dark Lord desired your sk…”

“START LISTENING, I CAN’T JOIN YOU, I AM A FUCKING WEREWOLF!!!!” as if the conversation and putting off unavoidable was too much for the young man.

This was enough to shut up Lucius Malfoy. As if thinking he heard incorrectly, he blinks and slowly, as if still processing, repeat.

“You… are… a… werewolf? But… how? When? What happened?!” the despair in the black eyes was impossible to miss.

“It does not matter, leave me alone, Lucius. If you do, I will somehow manage as I always do. I have nothing to offer to you anymore and I won’t become like those thoughtless feral beast Dark Lord apparently keeps. I may be Dark Creature and a Monster, but I don’t want it and finite. I hope now that you understand, you will leave and never come back. You people do not talk to beasts and animals anyway.”

“It matter, that beast should be punished for…”

“I am one now, Lucius, I wish you are gone. Tomorrow is a full moon, if you forgot. Just leave and best forget you ever know me.”

“But…”

He was not allowed to finish as the door was shown to him with the hand, far from him, he automatically left.

How is he to tell the Dark Lord some idiot stray werewolf ( probably one of those serving him ) has damaged a potion genius, spell crafter and immensely talented in Dark Arts potential recruit?

Worse, how is he to accept it personally that his friends is now a monster?

.

.

.

He couldn’t sleep.

He couldn’t think properly.

He certainly didn’t know how to answer a sure to come question.

“So, the recruit you promised me and so many of his peers from Hogwart also told about? Any idea?” Dark Lord was quite a handsome man despite his age, his voice was vocal and full of charisma and power. So much power.

And now, with all those people as a witness, he is to tell the man, this Death itself, the dark secret of Severus?

“My Lord… Can I tell you personally?” he thought he can at least try to keep silence among this hyenas. This much he can do for Severus.

“Oh, so you failed? No, you are to say all of your brothers and sisters here why you didn’t bring me that talented half blood as promised. After all, you were so sure he would join on his own, now it is time to pay for your overconfidence” mocking altitude was only a sign of anger. And anger meant punishment.Snickers could be heard in the background.

Lucius Malfoy only close his eyes for a moment.

He had no choice.

“In normal circumstances, he would, my Lord” he was talking slowly, calculating every word “ Unfortunately, he is sick in a day like today and found it useless to even consider it for a moment. I am sorry, my Lord, for miscalculation.”

Most around didn’t realize what Malfoy told.

The one who almost instantly did was Dark Lord, short after him Regulus Black and then a few of his peers, who put it together.

“How it come for him to have this sickness?”

“He… didn’t explain, probably didn’t want to remember, my Lord.” No more was needed to say. Not to Him anyway.

“Full moon is in an one hour, isn’t it?” now all people realized what it was about. Not that any decided to make any comment now that their Lord is displeased with losing a pawn. 

“Yes, my Lord”

“Then get him and bring him here. After this more difficult time, I will have a little talk with him. I hate not to know. Perhaps he still can be of use, despite this… disadvantage. His skills are intact after all. Just not so available anymore. I will decide after meeting him personally” after a moment, he added “ and better be faster, you don’t know where he change, right? Time may not be enough.” this was addressed to all present. They were going to hunt a werewolf before it changed or restraint him…

It will be a hard night then.

.

.

.

The house was not deserted as their firstly thought. Someone sent the signal about it and they manage to all gather around there. Despite the late hour, so close to the full moon, he was still inside, reading.10 minutes and he will be a bloodthirsty demon, beast, monster.

And he is reading.

No one could understand it and even back then they should know something is wrong. Some thought instantly it was a lie to get them off his back. Some thought he wanted to eat those muggle around. Some, who actually ever talk to him, thought it strange.

There were around 6 people directly to the fight. Rest stayed around in emergency. 

The massacre was about to start…

As if thanks to his senses, he felt them closing in and instantly put the book away, while firing off the first spell in not specific direction, actually hurting one of the attackers.

**_Sectumsempra_** was the spell, but as it was cast silently, no one knew.

The hell broke off and he, taking the advantage of knowing surroundings, having enhanced senses so close to the moon and heavy experience with fighting outnumbered and the lack of killing curse, managed to hold for that 10 minutes while running…

Until moon took over.

It was dreadful view, Severus screamed and wriggle in pain… whoever believed he might have lied, changed his mind instantly…

Everyone sent a binding spell the moment the transformation finished and they all missed.

Or rather the werewolf avoided it.

Like if he was a human with exchanged speed. But the beast- once- human made a mistake. The person from observation team it attacked was his ‘considered’ friend. The one from the day before. Despite being just over the man, having a clear shot at his throat, the thing retreated as if afraid of itself and by showing mercy, and by extension weakness, many binds were put on it.

Not light magic, the special one from Dark Arts. Those six attacking have a good hold of spells from Dark theory.

Better than most.

The beast tried to fight, get out, free itself, but in the end succumbed as it has no strength to destroy the combined magic.

And defeated, it was taken to their master’s side for a ‘talk’.

Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black, one of the best fighter among Death Eaters, stepped forward to inform their master of the events. She has greatly dismissed the proves of the half-blood and his wolf form.

But the Dark Lord is not an idiot and so he read the memories of few of them, also someone who was more objective or at least familiar with the captured wolf-boy.

This is where, in those memories, he saw this strange situation. Malfoy should have been dead or turned and _he wasn’t._

_Could it be possible that he controlled himself…?_ Was the thought in his mind.

So the strategy was changed and with wave of his wand, he forced werewolf to look into his eyes.

Silent **_Legilimens_** was all it took to enter, no barrier was around.

_‘Stop!!’_ The Dark Lord heard someone’s voice ordering him, but that would mean… he looked around again, without diving in the memories and saw it.

The great gate, so solid and impeccable, it was hard to believe a barely seventeen years old kid did it.

_‘Why should I?’_ he thought as if to provoke the voice to give him more information.

_‘If you dive, I will loosen the hold a little unconsciously trying to repel you, I can’t afford it, please don’t do it…”_

_‘Loose hold of the werewolf?’_ the voice was intrigued. It was the first time that he was able to see also a little, fragile figure at the bottom of the door, keeping them shut down to the very millimetres.

_‘Yes, I… I hate losing control, I don’t want it’_ the voice was desperate _‘ you can wait, can’t you? Until… the end of the moon?’_

_‘Why should I?’_

No more was told. The boy didn’t have an argument, but…

_‘Then we will talk later, it will be a pleasure to meet you, Severus Snape._ ’ And he left the mind who is visible struggling to keep the control.

“Lucius”

“Yes, my Lord?”

“You found really talented recruit, didn’t you?”

No one understood why the Dark Lord said it and He didn’t evaporate. He sent all out and he himself ,alone with a bind prisoner in the corner, sit on the throne.

More than one person was waiting for the full moon to end. 

.

.

.

The boy, no, the young man blinked hard as if remembering all that happened. Pain was in every fiber of his body, as always after the full moon, only worse. 

‘Fuck’ was his only thought. There on the throne was sitting a man, person who was most probably the most powerful dark wizard ever alive. And Snape was aware he refused him.

He truly hoped they won’t add even more to his misery and leave him alone as a dangerous monster he is now. He wished he could run away now, if only out of embarrassment. He wished it so much…

“Take it” some kind of material was thrown at him, probably to save him some dignity or His eyes. It was hard to tell. Well, it is not as if getting captured as a werewolf and begging not to distract him was not enough of shame. Nothing was said in return through. Talking back to this wizard means agonizing death. If he is only angry… then at the very least, he will die quickly.

Severus was carefully observing his captor and not so long ago thought future master. After all, what is nearly 2 years in the expend of all life? That is if he lives another day…

“So… who bite you?”

No answer was given.

“You should be aware I am not a patient man, who is it?”

“Sir… I can’t really tell after the description, it was grey werewolf, what else I was supposed to remember?”

“I know you are lying, Severus. Apparently, you said to Lucius it does not matter, this meaning you know precisely who. You are not the sort to not know or your ‘friends’ would tell me otherwise”

Another pause of silence.

“Why do you even want to know? What does it matter to you if it matters little to me?”

This defensive and suspicious response, surely not meant to happened, amused the man as after saying it, the werewolf has got a grim and terrified expression, surely aware of his mistake.

So he has a temper, this one. Especially after the moon.

But being amused wouldn’t make it any less of the offense.

**_“Crucio”_** and so for a few seconds, the captive was wriggling on the floor, neither screaming or begging. The pain, so soon after transformation, must seem mild was the conclusion taken.

“Now, let’s make few thing clear” he made sure to force the eyes contact with the shaking figure under his feet with a spell “If I want to know, I have some reason and you don’t need to know about them. Explain or… I will torture you until the next moon and then let you change in this pathetic town of yours. What do you say? Can you stop the werewolf while you are insane?” the smile was malicious and full of intent. No one would believed that this man is joking.

He wasn’t anyway.

The face of the one named Snape got paler, nearly white and a fear was so clearly visible in his dark eyes, it could define his all existence in that moment.

“I… If I tell you, you won’t do it? I can’t… I don’t want to make anyone like this, it is all of the humanity I still have. Promise you won’t. Just as good you can do it after you have all information.”

Among the fear, there was something logical, something representing defiance.

Not to the Dark Lord, but to the nature of the beast. The boy desperately wanted to at least try to stay human.

“If you do want I want you to, I won’t, this much I can promise. Otherwise… well, you know the answer, don’t you?” with this, his smile became more charming, misleading, more warm and false at the same time, malicious intent forgotten, but…

The boy still could see it. He knew for what it was – the way to manipulate. The way Dumbledore maneuvered him into not telling anyone after the incident… or the lake.

Well, he said it on purpose, with Lily. That curse word. He was a beast now. She would see it sooner or later and tried to help, tried to suffer with him… He didn’t want to chain her to the same drowning stone he was chained to.

He has no choice now, the word of the monster is not important in comparison to anyone’s else.

“Remus Lupin, when we were in fifth year”

“At Hogwart… Old fool let into the school a werewolf? And you were bitten at Hogwart and no one known until now? Why didn’t come here earlier?”

Anger at the lost perfect opportunity. If said outright or still during the school, he could get rid of the muggle-lover easily. Now, he could say he has been bitten recently and deny the accusation.

“I would never even finished Hogwart then. I wished to at least be considered for a moment longer a true wizard than never again anything outside of the beast. Two more years of not being even lower than I was? I chose what fitted me more, sir, not what you would benefit more from.”

If it wasn’t very Slytherin of him, Tom Riddle would at this moment _crucio_ him again, but then… the boy is not even his follower and wouldn’t get anything outside revenge from it. And he probably wished normal life way more than it.

So he barely stopped his fury.

“In the future, remember to who you are talking, understand?”

Stiff nod responded him automatically.

“Now, how are you stopping the wolf? Describe it precisely so I can recognize if what I think is true.”

‘And see what to do with you’ has gone unsaid.

“ I am just locking him inside the door I created… Once, I just put there all my nightmares and worst fears, so adding another, way worse and using them as additional chain… somehow, it works even if I had trouble with keeping him in place, I do control myself.”

“Occlumency?”

“I think so, I read few books about it and I remembered the times I know what other people feels or can just stop the thoughts or memories from coming at me… it fitted the description”

“You never told old fool?” shake answered him “So you are natural, huh? Must not have been easy, knowing the hate from others, their thoughts and uselessness?” it seemed more like talking from experience than asking.

Young man didn’t comment on this impression .

“No… I never felt that much, only emotion sometimes? I think I have better shield than reading, sir. What is… to happen to me?”

Dark Lord looked as in thoughts…

“I want the list, description and incantation of all your created spells and potion, after that if I found it acceptable you will stay close to here, work for me, **_do whatever I asked you to._** So basically be my pet, especially during a full moon. Your skill can’t be learned by most if any werewolves, but this would make them even more desperate, to know it possible. Accept your fate and I won’t made the previous threat fulfilled.”

The boy made big eyes on this.

“But… you said…”

“That _IF you do what I want_ , remember? Wording means all in magic, especially promise and vows. Now, maybe get a shower and clothes, normal one. The elf will help you. And don’t think of, ah, escaping, no one does so from me”

With this the man left the room and the boy regretted once again not dying that night. At least he would die a human and have some kind of resemblance to any dignity and freedom.

Now he will have none…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ^^


End file.
